KillJoy
by Opel Vectra
Summary: Bow before the great KillJoy!
1. Chapter 1

« That's it…GO TO YOUR ROOM ! »

And then, Riley kills her parents…

Wait….WHAT ?

No…Killjoy made everything…

Who's Killjoy ?

Well…Simple

When Riley was born, there were her 6 feelings…

Joy, Anger, Disgust, Sadness, Fear and Killjoy…

Killjoy was the one whose purpose was to deal with bullies in school, tantrums or annoying persons without Anger…

She was also Joy's doppelganger and Riley's seriously freaking underrated feeling which reputation causes her to make a whole burnout…

After being rejected, outsmarted and humiliated by other feelings, Killjoy sworn to take control of Riley…

DONE.

And now ?


	2. Chapter 2

KillJoy's POV

…Now, we have to deal with Meg and her new best friend so I can show the new-one who's the boss around here…

Here we are, Riley's arrogant and bond destroying parents's corpse totally under my control…

Thanks to that KillJoy Anger hehehehehehehehehe….

…back to Minnesota…

Yes…I have to control the parents because a punk kid like Riley can't drive…

;D

Some hours later…

On Michael Eisner Street (Where Meg lives)

"Bye mom! Bye dad! I'll be right back!"

Hhhhhmmmm It's so good to be bad….

"Hold it Killjoy!"

"Bing Bong?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHE….no…it can't be…you will stop me? Bing Bong the hero's gonna sacrifice himself to save us!? "

"No Killjoy! I'm here to reason you! The others and I apologize…"

"Bing Bong…tell me the truth…you know you're spitting snakes when you lie…."

"BONJOUR!"

KillJoy, ignoring she still control Riley was overheard by a cute and polite little girl…

KillJoy-what she says?

Bing Bong-"Bonjour"…that means hello in French…

KillJoy-I DON'T FREAKING KNOW HOW TO SPEAK FRENCH!

Bing Bong-If I teach you how to speak French…will you let live all of us and spare Meg's life?

KillJoy-DEAL….but I control Riley!

"What's your name? "

Meg arrives…

"Riley! You're here!

Well Riley, this is Capucine…my new best friend…Capucine, this is Riley…my old best friend…"

"Enchanté…"

"Me too…"

Capucine was blonde too… and was more sexier than Riley…

That was a perfect reason to…


	3. Chapter 3

Antoine de St Exupéry Street

Minnesota

9 pm…

In Riley's mind…

KNOCK KNOCK

Bing Bong- Bonjour KillJoy!

KillJoy-Bonjour Bing Bong!

Bing Bong- Good! I see you remembered you have a french lesson today…

Let's say how to answer to someone who calls your name…repeat after me :

"Bonjour, Je m'appelle Riley", come on!

KillJoy- Bonjour, Je m'appelle Riley !

Bing Bong- Good !

Meanwhile, at Capucine's house,

She went back to her room…

KillJoy teleports herself to Capucine's mind and discovers the truth…

"Capucine is a BOY ?"

"well…nobody is perfect…who are you ?"

"I'm KillJoy…Riley's KillJoy ! and you stole Meg!And who are you guys?"

"I'm KillJoy, Clark's KillJoy…I'm here to protect Clark from…KillJoys like you…and I made friends with Meg…like you probably did…unfortunately for your Riley…AU REVOIR MEG…and…(points a memory eraser gun)…AU REVOIR TOI!"

While the two KillJoy's engage in a cat fight in Clark's Emotion HQ…

In Riley's mind…

(…)

KillJoy (whose voice have been recorded on a Tape Recorder)-Mon film Disney préféré est "Vice Versa"!

Bing Bong-Very Good KillJoy ! Well… "Au Revoir" for now!

KillJoy (Tape Recorder) -Bonjour Bing Bong!

Bing Bong- no…good bye is not "Bonjour", it's…

KillJoy (Tape Recorder)-Bonjour, Je m'appelle Riley!

…Quel heure est-il s'il vous pla…

Bing Bong turns the recorder off and discovers the truth…

Bing Bong- a tape recorder! TREASON!

KillJoy teleports herself to Riley's mind with Clark himself/his KillJoy on it and the two continue to fight…

Riley's KillJoy-end of the line Party-Pooper!

Clark's KillJoy-who are you callin' Party Pooper ?

Bing Bong- KillJoy!

Both KillJoys- WHAT ?

Bing Bong- hem…Riley's KillJoy! We made a deal! You promise not to kill anybody!

Riley's KillJoy- and I tricked you, n'est-ce-pas ?

So…where were we ?

Clark's KillJoy- Party Pooper…

Riley's KillJoy- ohhh yeah! Right!

Clark's KillJoy- Party Pooper…Pretty good for a new name…thanks a lot….hey….don't tell me…I'm in a GIRL'S MIND !

WOOOOOPEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

Since that night…

Party Pooper/Clark's KillJoy took control of Riley…his dream was to take control of a girl instead of Clark…(he was behind the "Capucine Conspiracy")

Bing Bong, who was still mad at KillJoy scolded her…

Bing Bong- That's all your fault KillJoy! If you haven't take control of Riley, we would remain saved and…

KillJoy-don't worry…I'll reason him…I'll be right back…

While Party Pooper was controlling Riley's mind…

KillJoy-helloooo…

Party Pooper-You ?

KillJoy-yeah…me…

Party Pooper-Freeze!

KillJoy-I come with peace!

Party Pooper-oh yeah ?

KillJoy-yeah…As Riley's KillJoy,I know Riley better than anybody on this mind…Imagine you make Riley eat broccolis…

Party Pooper-understood…If your girl has allergies or stuff…

KillJoy-Pretty much… so let's control this baby together handsome ? yes ?

Party Pooper-okay toots…read my new Riley's KillJoy and emotion caretaker's lips : NO…

I've been rejected in all my life! I always wanted to be a girl's KillJoy instead of being Clark's! So don't mess with da party poop….dang…I've been walking into…

KillJoy-Holy….relax…I'll press the zen button…

Party Pooper-this isn't the zen button! That's worst!

I visited some girl's mind so…

KillJoy-I do this too…so…what does that button mean ?

Party Pooper-I'll explain later…for the moment…NOBODY TOUCHES TO THAT BUTTON!

KillJoy-do you visit the dream productions too ?

Party Pooper- of course I do! How is yours ?

In Dream Productions the two killjoys laughed a lot, became total friends while walking hand to hand…

KillJoy explained to her new friend how she wrote all the dreams, nightmares and when she created Jangles…

Soon she became very attracted to that Party Pooper…

In Imagination Land…

Party Pooper- to the moon? seriously?

KillJoy-Yeah…and Imaginary boyfriend wanted to date THE Riley with his imaginary Corvette!

Party Pooper- what color?

KillJoy-Pink…but the others denied, they preferred Bing Bong and his rocket wagon, no taste!

Party Pooper-Sure…they're just the same dumb usual emotions!

KillJoy-Totally!

Bing Bong-…Don't you get it fellas? She is gone totally nuts! We've got to fix this !

Sucky-we don't care Bing Bong…

Inside the girl's toilets in Princess Dream World, Bing Bong was with 2 other imaginary friend (Cleenie, an attractive vacuum cleaner (mom's imaginary friend) and Sucky, a slug with a soccer ball's head (dad's imaginary friend))

The two KillJoys quietly approaches

Bing Bong-but guys!...now KillJoy spied on Riley's friend mind and brought another KillJoy who took control of the brat! This wasn't part of the plan!

Cleenie-well…the plan was to make those Andersen moronic parents move so Riley'emotions will gone titanic and your kid could act like a selfish brat all over her life…

Bing Bong-selfish brat…not complete nuts! KillJoy killed the Parents!

Sucky-Moronic Dad's anger had to pay for his temper….

Cleenie-and Momma had to be silenced forever before fleeing with Brazilians…

Bing Bong-What was that ?

Cleenie-Nothing…

The two KillJoys entered…

Party Pooper-yeah…Mid-aged were always used to…

KillJoy-so that was all your plan huh ? make all the islands and emotions going down so you can make Riley's mind whatever you want ?

Bing Bong-Yeah…in 5 minutes…

Sucky-we planted a bomb in riley's brain…when it'll blow, every part of Riley's mind will became grey and forgotten while the girl will be…not nice…

Party Pooper-end of the Party non-KillJoys!

Party Pooper make Princess Dream World explode while he and KillJoy escapes…


	5. Chapter 5

In Riley's Brain, The two KillJoys are trying to desactivate the bomb…

Memory dump self-destructs when the bomb is 2:00…

Bing Bong's imaginary goons were already erased…

KillJoy-hey dude, listen up…maybe the big button on the controls of Riley's mind would disactivate the bomb…

Party Pooper-maybe…you really want to know what is the use of th…KillJoy!

At that moment, Bing Bong hits KillJoy and seize Party Pooper…

Bing Bong-I'm so sorry… can't let you guys do it…(to Party Pooper) I'll take him to the moon for you, okay ? well…you get the idea…as Riley's imaginary friend, I know Riley better than anybody…and Riley hates love stories hehehehehehehehehehe…what ?

Not totally hit, KillJoy pressed the button while Party Pooper punches a distracted Bing Bong into memory dump River…in which Bing Bong dies…

Party Pooper-well…your curiosity saved all of us…'cause you pressed the babe-button!

KillJoy-what ?

Party Pooper-when you press this button , your girl returns to the baby state…

KillJoy-…Riley re-becoming a baby ?

Party Pooper-yeah…now let's start a new life as Riley, shall we ?

KillJoy-erm…sure…why not?^^

THE END….


End file.
